Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines '— Urodzona 31 sierpnia 1999 roku, starsza o pięć minuthttps://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/227190419132387328 siostra bliźniacza Dippera Pinesa. Ma 12 lat. W odcinku Weirdmageddon bliźniaki obchodzą trzynaste urodziny.Dipper ma 12 lat, a co za tym idzie, Mabel też. Razem ze swoim bratem przyjeżdża do Wodogrzmotów Małych, aby spędzić tam wakacje. Mabel, w przeciwieństwie do niego, jest szaloną, pełną energii i życia osobą. To postać pierwszoplanowa. Jako jedna z niewielu osób zmienia ubranie (sweter) co odcinek. Historia Na początku czerwca, rodzice Dippera i Mabel postanawiają wysłać ich na wakacje do Wodogrzmotów Małych, do ich wujka Stanka, który mieszka w Grocie Tajemnic (ang.The Mystery Shack), która jednocześnie jest także sklepem z pamiątkami i muzeum dla turystów. Po przyjeździe Dipper i Mabel zostają zatrudnieni jako niepełnoetatowi pracownicy. Dziewczyna szybko polubiła miejsce, ponieważ ma tendecję do patrzenia na wszystko z pozytywnej strony. Jej wakacyjnym marzeniem i celem jest zdobycie wymarzonego chłopaka. Jednym z jej największych wrogów jest Pacyfika Północna, z którą potem się zaprzyjaźnia. Charakter mały|lewo|Jeden ze swetrów MabelMabel to zdecydowana optymistka. Jest bardzo zwariowaną i uroczą osobą. Uwielbia dobrą zabawę i zawsze widzi wszystko w pozytywnym świetle. Stara się być dla wszystkich miła i kocha zdobywać nowych przyjaciół. Nie znosi kłamstwa i gdy raz została do tego zmuszona, okropnie się z tym czuła. Fascynują ją przedziwne wydarzenia w Wodogrzmotach Małych, choć nie zawsze zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo są one poważne. Uwielbia słodycze. Zawsze jest gotowa pomóc swojemu bratu, chociaż zdarza sie jej z nim trochę pokłócić. Uważa, że ten nie potrafi spędzić chwili bez szukania kosmitów i wskrzeszania zmarłych. Często okazuje się być rozsądniejsza od niego. Wygląd mały|lewo|80px''Zobacz także: Lista swetrów Mabel Mabel jest niską dziewczyną z długimi, brązowymi, falowanymi włosami i aparatem na zęby. Jako jedyna postać, ubiera się inaczej co odcinek. Za każdym razem zakłada inny, kolorowy sweter, (który sama dzierga) a dwa ze wzorów widoczne są również w migawce, która pojawia się zaraz pod koniec melodii zaczynającej każdy odcinek. Czasami jako dodatek nosi opaskę, kokardę lub kwiatek we włosach. Ma lekko zarumienione policzki. Nosi także krótkie spódniczki, codziennie w innym kolorze. Ma czarne buty i krótkie, białe skarpetki. Relacje '''Dipper Pines mały|Bliźniaki mają bardzo dobre relacje Mabel jest bardzo blisko ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem i lubi spędzać z nim czas. Często wypominała mu, że zakochał się w Wendy i zachęcała go do zrobienia pierwszego kroku ku związku z nastolatką, a kiedy miłosne sprawy potoczyły się nie po jego myśli, wspierała go. Mimo, że czasami się kłócą, to ostatecznie zawsze dochodzą do porozumienia. Dipper jest od niej lepszy niemal we wszystkim i zawsze jej to wypominał (aż do odcinka "Little Dipper").mały|lewo|Dipper i Mabel żartują razem Gdy okazało się, że Mabel jest wyższa o milimetr, ta zaczęła robić to samo. Mimo, że się różnią, często spędzają czas ze sobą (np. na graniu w podłogowego golfa) i świetnie się razem bawią. W A Tale of Two Stans denerwuje się że jej relacje z bratem mogą pogorszyć się jak ich wujków. Często wzajemnie powstrzymują się od swoich szaleństw. W Mabelandzie stworzyła zastępczego brata, który był przebojowy jak ona i zgadzał się z każdą jej decyzją, zrozumiała jednak, że ten prawdziwy jest lepszy. Stanley Pines mały|prawo|Mabel i Stan łowią razem ryby Podczas gdy Mabel jest niezwykle radosną optymistką, Stan jest podstępnym skąpcem, więc ich osobowości są bardzo różne, chociaż oboje są bardziej uczuciowi niż ich rodzeństwa i mają pikantne poczucie humoru. Pomimo tego, że Mabel denerwują niektóre jego nawyki, nadal bardzo się kochają. Dziewczyna często angażuje się w problemy swojego wuja, i oferuje mu pomóc czy ten tego chce, czy nie. Dodatkowo, od czasu do czasu Stan zdaje się być się zazdrosny, kiedy ona odmawia spędzenia z nim czasu. Zrobiła nawet woskową podobiznę oraz pacynkę z jego wizerunkiem. W odcinku "Not What He Seems", jako jedyna do końca wierzyła w niewinność wuja Stana, co mówi o jej wielkim zaufaniu do niego. Soos mały|lewo|Gra w zakręć świniąSoos i Mabel, to przyjaciele. Jako, że Soos ma bardzo oryginalny styl bycia, często się razem bawią i świetnie spędzają razem czas. Podobne charaktery sprawiają, że rozumieją się jak mało kto. Mabel podziwia umiejętności Soos'a jako mechanika, co widać, kiedy ratuje uwalnia jej aparat na zęby od drutu w drzwiach. W "Przewodniku Dippera i Mabel po tajemnicach i nieustającej zabawie" pisze, że Soos przypomina jej puchatego misia pandę, który sprawia, że las rośnie i pada deszcz (aluzja do japońskiego filmu animowanego "Mój sąsiad Totoro" Wendy Corduroy Są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Robią razem wiele rzeczy np tańczą "durnowate tańce zupełnie bez sensu". Gdy Mabel miała problem z chłopakiem, Wendy jej "pomogła", doradziła też, kiedy ta wspominała swoje nieszczęśliwe miłości. Często razem żartują. Zawsze może ją poprosić o radę. Gideon Gleeful mały|prawo|Gideon podkochiwał się w Mabel Na początku Gideon przyjaźnił się z Mabel, ta traktowała go wręcz jak młodszą siostrę, ale w końcu chłopak wyjawił jej, że się w niej zakochał i zaproponował randkę. Dziewczyna nie chciała go zranić i zgodziła się. Od tamtej pory sprawy zaczęły iść w złym kierunku. Gideon zabierał ja na coraz to nowe, bardziej romantyczne spotkania, całkowicie ignorując jej znaki, że wolałaby powrócić do stanu pierwotnego - kumplowania się. We wszystko wplątał nawet swojego ojca i Stana, którzy mieli połączyć swoje biznesy. W końcu coraz bardziej bezradna i osaczona Mabel prosi o pomoc Dippera, który w jej imieniu zrywa z Gideonem. Gideon obwinia o wszystko właśnie Dippera i chce się na nim zemścić, lecz sytuację ratuje Mabel. Od tamtej pory dziewczyna darzy chłopaka szczerą niechęcią, podczas gdy ten jest nadal w niej zakochany. Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak nienawidzić Stana i Dippera, których pragnie zniszczyć. Naboki Naboki jest ukochaną świnią Mabel. Razem spędzają wiele czasu. Mabel twierdzi, że Naboki jest jej bratnią duszą. Dziewczyna jest bardzo opiekuńcza wobec do swojego pupilka i bardzo do niego przywiązana. Mabel wygrała Naboki w konkursie. Ford Pines ' lewo|mały|158x158px Wydaje się niezwykle podekscytowana nieoczekiwanym pojawieniem się nowego wujka i jest wobec niego pozytywnie nastawiona. Docenia jego wynalazki, jednak nie jest z nim tak związana jak Dipper i wyraźnie lepiej dogaduje się ze Stankiem. Wujek z kolei ceni sobie jej dziwność i energię, jednak nie wydaje się specjalnie w nią wierzyć - w "The Last Mabelcorn" nie brał pod uwagę, ze może odnieść sukces i zdobyć włos jednorożca. Nie ufa jej też na tyle, żeby podzielić się z nią swoimi tajemnicami. 'Cuksa Chiu i Gruba mały|189x189px Gruba i Cuksa to najlepsze przyjaciółki Mabel, które (podobnie jak swoją świnię, Naboki) uznała za bratnie dusze. Poznały się na imprezie organizowanej w Grocie Tajemnic. Mabel często zaprasza je do siebie, np. na nocowanie czy imprezę. Niejednokrotnie też biorą udział we wspólnych przygodach. Walka z Latoweenowym Cukrzykiem czy wyprawa po włos jednorożca to tylko niektóre z ich wypadów. Czasami między dziewczętami dochodzi do drobnych tarć, ale wydaja się zgraną paczką. Pacyfika Północna Pacyfika i Mabel są swoimi arcy-wrogami. Mabel zawsze chce udowodnić Pacyfice, że np. nie jest głupia (jak w odc. Irrational Treasure), natomiast blondynka za wszelką cenę chce upokorzyć swoją przeciwniczkę. Jednakże po odcinku The Golf War po wspólnej walce z mieszkańcami golfowego pola, napięcie między nimi odrobinę zmalało. Pan i Pani Pines Mabel wydaje się być w dobrych stosunkach z rodzicami, jednakże w serialu niewiele o nich wspomniano. W każdym razie wydaje się równie otwarta wobec nich jak wobec reszty świata. Bez oporu wysyła (a w każdym razie próbuje) wysłać mamie wideo jak wciąga nosem paczkę żelkowych glizd i opisuje dramatyczne wydarzenia w Tajemniczej Chacie Syrenando mały Był jednym z ukochanych Mabel, który, w odróżnieniu od innych, odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Na początku bawili się tylko w basenie, ale później Syrenando zwierzył się Mabel, która stwierdziła, że nie spocznie, póki ten nie wróci do rodziny. Mabel pierwszy raz całowała się właśnie z nim. Po ich rozstaniu, Syrenando zaczął przysyłać listy w butelkach. Niestety po jakimś czasie okazało się, że żeni się z królową manatów, w związku z czym Mabel była zrozpaczona. Gabe Bensen mały|Zauroczona Gabe'm Mabel.Dziewczyna była zauroczona marionetkarzem i nawet skłamała o jej miłości do marionetek, by ten zaczął ją lubić. Gdy zepsuła przedstawienie, Gabe zerwał z nią kontakt. Po tym wydarzeniu żywiła do niego urazę i pozwoliła wszystkim pobazgrać jego plakat. Gnom Jeff alias Norman Po tym jak Jeff oszukał ją udając normalnego chłopaka i próbował porwać, dziewczyna raczej nie żywi nazbyt ciepłych uczuć w stosunku do niego, jednak zdaje się nie chować urazy. Podobnie Jeff, chociaż nadal boleśnie wspomina odtrącenie, nie przeżywa go tak toksycznie jak - dajmy na to - Gideon. Celestabellebethabelle W polskiej wersji nazywa się CelestiaRóżIBłękitMórz. Mabel, początkowo zafascynowana piękną jednorożec, po poznaniu jej prawdziwego oblicza, szczerze jej nie cierpi. Po tym jak wdała się z nią w malowniczą i zajadłą bójkę zapewne i ona "niezbyt" ją lubi. Jeżeli wśród magicznych mieszkańców Wodogrzmotów Mabel ma jakiegoś wroga, to zapewne jest nią właśnie jednorożec. Umiejętności mały|Robienie woskowego StanaMabel twierdzi, że jest mistrzynią "lepienia z gluta" i potrafi rozmawiać ze świniami. Ma wiele talentów artystyczno-manualnych: w "Headhunters "daje popis tworząc bardzo realistyczną, woskową podobiznę Stana, w "Irrational Treasure ", robi kapelusz ze starej kartki mały|lewo|Dipper, Mabel i jej kapeluszpapieru w ciągu kilku sekund, organizuje również rozbudowane przedstawienie skarpetkowe oraz maluje i robi zdjęcia. Jest świetną minigolfistką, chociaż nie aż tak dobrą jak Pacyfika (ale, w przeciwieństwie do niej, jej talent jest naturalny, a nie wyuczony). Jednak jej największym talentem jest dzierganie czym poniekąd popisuje się w każdym odcinku nosząc swetry własnego wyrobu. Prawdopodobnie dobrze gotuje - w "Carpet Diem" ugotowała Stanowi pyszny omlet w kształcie jego twarzy. Ciekawostki * Postać Mabel jest inspirowana Ariel Hirsch, siostrą bliźniaczką Alexa Hirscha. * Nienawidzi lalek. * Jest starsza od Dippera o całe 5 minut. * Twierdzi, że umie rozmawiać ze świniami. * Ma bardzo dużo swetrów z różnymi wzorami, które sama szyje. * Jako jedyna z postaci, w każdym odcinku jest ubrana inaczej. * W odcinku "Bottomless Pit!" nazwała swojego brata "Pipper" zamiast Dipper. * Jej ulubioną zabawką z dzieciństwa jest pan Misiaś. * Twierdzi, że spotykała się z paroma wampirami. * Zazdrości Dipperowi jego inteligencji. * Chciała zapomnieć o swoich miłosnych romansach, wymazując sobie pamięć. * Jest bardzo dobra w mini golfa. * Pierwsze słowo, które powiedziała to "jednorożec" * Została wyrzucona z Zoo za doklejenie koniowi do czoła pachołka drogowego. * W odcinku Weirdmageddon część 1 została zamknięta w "Bańce". Jest to również jedyny odcinek, w którym nic nie mówi. * W ostatnim odcinku jej polski głos został zmieniony i jest kompletnie niedopasowany. * Gdy oddycha świszczy jej aparat * Jest oburęczna, choć częsciej korzysta z lewej ręki Przypisy de:Mabel Pines en:Mabel Pines es:Mabel Pines nl:Mabel Pines pt-br:Mabel Pines ru:Мэйбл Пайнс zh:潘·美寶 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe